Oblivious
by Sargaetorian
Summary: Sometimes, Naruto can't hold back. Especially when it comes to Sasuke. Shameless post-war PWP, Sasunaru oneshot.


Sasuke breathed in the evening air, vaguely aware of his footsteps falling in sync with Naruto's. They were walking home together through the bustling crowds of the village streets, having just finished their meals from Naruto's favorite ramen place. It was a typical occurrence, and by now it was practically routine.

What wasn't routine, however, was the silence that pressed in at Sasuke's eardrums. The buzz from others walking by was loud enough, but there was something lacking about the noise. It took a few minutes to realize that the thing missing was Naruto's loud, energetic voice.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly, glancing at his blonde companion. Naruto had his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his orange jacket, a garment that he absolutely refused to get rid of even after all the years. His eyebrows were furrowed and he was glaring down at the ground.

Sasuke coughed in an attempt to break the silence. "Is the dirt offending you, dobe?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, but the action was a pale imitation of his usual self. "Shut up."

"Come on, now." Sasuke avoided Naruto's gaze in an attempt to seem bored and unconcerned, but Naruto could always see through his acts. "What's gotten into you?"

The crowd was thinning now as they drew nearer to Naruto's apartment. The building hadn't changed over the years, except perhaps the paint was less chipped and the roof less rickety. Naruto fixed Sasuke with a hard, flinty look. "You know damn well what's bothering me."

Sasuke swallowed. The subject was still sore, and they'd avoided it for all three years after the war had ended. "Why bring it up now?" he asked as they entered the building and climbed the stairs to Naruto's floor.

"Do you want to wait another couple of years until we finally set things straight?" Naruto countered scathingly.

"There's nothing to set straight," Sasuke replied coolly, stopping in front of their designated door.

"_Nothing to set straight?"_ Naruto repeated incredulously. "Are you oblivious, blind, deaf, or all of the above?"

Sasuke sighed and leaned with his back against the door. "Fine. Talk."

Naruto stepped forward so that his chest was almost touching Sasuke's, his steely blue eyes level with the onyx ones. There was something in that stormy blue that Sasuke couldn't quite place, something deeper than just anger. "I don't think you understand, Sasuke."

Sasuke tilted his head to the right, as calm as ever. "So tell me, what don't I understand?"

Naruto lunged forward, and for a split second Sasuke thought that he was going to kiss him, but Naruto only grabbed the doorknob and let Sasuke's weight fling open the door, bringing them both to the ground inside the apartment. The blonde immediately scrambled to his feet and hoisted Sasuke up by his shirt, slamming him into the wall and knocking the breath out of Sasuke's lungs.

"You know fucking well what you did!" Naruto snarled in an animalistic manner, lips curling in derision. He kicked the door shut, his fists gripping Sasuke's collar so tight that the cloth threatened to rip in his hands. "Three fucking years," Naruto growled, his words punctuated by heavy breaths that made Sasuke felt like prey being stalked by a lion. "Three years of me chasing after you, _begging_ you to come back, training to get your ass back home, only to have you throw it all back in my face and try to kill me on top of it. Three years of all that, and you say that there's _nothing to set straight?"_

Sasuke's hands flew up and snatched Naruto's wrists, but he didn't attempt to pull the hands away from his collar. "I assumed that we put it behind us!"

"You obviously assumed too much of me!" Naruto barked. "This is one thing I can't forget!"

"Alright," Sasuke interrupted, his voice bitter. "I'm sorry, Naruto."

"Are you? You don't understand how it feels to lose your best friend-"

"I do!" Sasuke roared, and with that he shoved Naruto off of him. "I do understand! I spent every day in those hideouts trying to convince myself that I didn't want to go back, that I hated this place! I spent every minute trying to force myself to think about my revenge instead of wondering how you were doing!"

Naruto's angry expression had turned into one of startled surprise. "What-"

"All those times I tried to kill you, it was all pretend! I was trying to keep us safe! What do you think would have happened if Orochimaru had discovered that I had a weakness for you, for Konoha?" Sasuke yelled, drowning out the sound of Naruto's voice. Though they were virtually the same height, Naruto couldn't help but feel as if Sasuke towered over him at that moment. "I wanted to come back! I wanted to scrap everything and come back, and guess whose fault that was? I _missed_ you, you son of a-"

"Oh, really?" Naruto retaliated, feeling his anger override his shock. "And you expect me to believe that? You saunter back into Konoha three years after you betray us, and spend the next three acting as if nothing's changed! I don't know if you've noticed or not, but things _have _changed! Everyone is still shaken, they're worried that you're going to leave us again, and if you do, they're prepared to accept it! Everyone except for me, Sasuke! I'm so fucking scared of losing you again that I-"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto almost brutally before he could finish his sentence and pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm sorry," Sasuke whispered, his lips millimeters from Naruto's ear. "I don't know what else to tell you besides that."

Naruto seemed to droop for a second, but before Sasuke knew what was happening he was being pushed back into the wall.

"That's not all," Naruto breathed, his forearm resting above Sasuke's head. "You're so fucking blind, Uchiha."

Sasuke looked at Naruto wearily. "Dobe, what is it this time?"

"You've been ignoring me!"

"What?" Sasuke's eyes opened incredulously. "I spend all my free time with you! No matter what, every time I turn around, you're there, and you say I'm ignoring you?

"That's exactly the point!" Naruto shouted, his veins standing out on his neck. "I've been making it blatantly obvious, and you still can't see it!"

"See what?" Sasuke shouted back, bewildered.

Naruto took a step back, his eyes overcast by his bangs. "How much more straightforward do you want me to be?" he asked, a rasp in his deep voice from all the shouting he'd done. Naruto raised a hand and ran a knuckle down Sasuke's cheek, making the man jolt in surprise. His eyes glinted again with that same emotion Sasuke had seen outside of Naruto's apartment. "I've been trying to tell you for weeks," Naruto growled, weaving his hand through Sasuke's hair, "and you've been oblivious to it all." Naruto shoved his face so that he was almost nose-to-nose with Sasuke. "Tell me, bastard, do you understand now?"

Sasuke's surprise at Naruto's new aggressive attitude didn't last long. He chuckled, smirking slyly at the newfound information, and stepped forward so that his knee was in between Naruto's legs, forcing him to stumble back and fall onto the floor. "Funny, I could say the same thing to you." He knelt before Naruto, looming over him.

"What the hell does that mean?" Naruto gulped at the new change of events.

"It means," Sasuke purred, trailing a finger up Naruto's throat and tilting his head back, "the same thing that you said to me." The finger stopped at Naruto's chin, lingering there for a moment until Sasuke grabbed the chin and forced the blonde's head down so it was level with Sasuke's. "Or are you still too much of a dunce to understand?" he asked teasingly, his breaths mixing with Naruto's.

Naruto hissed in frustration and wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist, grabbing the muscled shoulders and rolling over with all his strength so that he was on top, pressing Sasuke's back to the ground. "Shut up, teme," Naruto repeated dangerously, and then he closed the gap and crushed his lips to Sasuke's.

Sasuke received the kiss enthusiastically, devouring Naruto's lips ravenously and sweeping his tongue over the soft lower lip. He parted the lips with his tongue, slipping inside of Naruto's mouth and running his tongue over every surface he could reach. While he opened their mouths even wider against each other, he pushed himself to his knees and grabbed Naruto's hips, pulling them both to their feet. Naruto, his mouth still latched onto Sasuke's, placed his hands on the broad chest and began pushing him backwards toward his room. The apartment was only lit by moonlight, but a dim light shone from the bedroom. Once they had fumbled their way into the room, Naruto shoved Sasuke down onto the bed, sucking in a few deep breaths, and took off his jacket. Sasuke propped himself up on his elbows and watched with a smug grin.

"That frantic to take off your clothes, dobe?" he rumbled.

Naruto shot him a glare before pouncing, straddling Sasuke's hips and covering the lips with his own again. He rocked his head back and forth, the taste and smell of Sasuke consuming his senses, closing his eyes and taking Sasuke's lip between his teeth. Naruto bit down gently and tugged at it, hyperaware of the small, quiet groans that Sasuke was letting out in response to the actions. Before pulling away completely, he gave one last suck to the reddened lips and licked around them hungrily.

"Make yourself comfortable, baby," Naruto grinned mischievously, his sharp teeth glinting in the warm light of the lamp as he stepped away to remove his shirt.

Sasuke smirked and swing his legs over the side of the bed, straightening his body to fit properly between the headboard and footboard. Naruto, now half-naked, crawled back on and straddled Sasuke's sides again, sitting down to pin his hips to the bed. He took both of Sasuke's hands in his own, interlacing their fingers and stroking the side of Sasuke's hand with his thumb. While Sasuke was running his eyes appreciatively down Naruto's torso, Naruto slammed the hands hard into the brass bars of the headboard, quickly moving the wrists to the grip of one hand and using the other to pull out a pair of glinting handcuffs from his back pockets. With movements too fast for Sasuke's eyes to process, he cuffed one of Sasuke's hands, looped the chain around one of the brass bars, and then cuffed the other so both his hands were hanging above his head.

Sasuke only realized what Naruto had done far too late. He tugged at his hands, the chains clanking and rattling. "What's the meaning of this?" Sasuke demanded angrily.

"I guess you could say…" Naruto swiveled around so his back was to Sasuke and pulled two more pairs of handcuffs from his pocket, "it's your punishment." He clamped the cuffs around Sasuke's ankle and chained it to the bedpost, doing the same to the other ankle to spread the legs apart. "No touching."

"Naruto, you're about to cross the line," Sasuke warned, his breathing minutely heavier.

"And you think I'm afraid to do just that?" Naruto scoffed.

"Uncuff me, Naruto!" Sasuke growled, the look on his face reminding Naruto of an angry wolf.

"I don't think I will, thanks," Naruto grinned, moving to sit in the space between Sasuke's legs. "Or are you that eager to end the fun?" he asked, running his hands down Sasuke's clothed sides and feeling the muscles tense under his fingers.

Sasuke arched into the touched, straining against the metal restraints. "You're going to regret this, Naruto," he hissed through gritted teeth.

"Maybe, but I plan on having a lot of fun before that." Naruto reached over to his bedside table, yanking open one of the drawers and pulling out a long, sharp kunai. "Don't worry," he laughed at seeing Sasuke's eyes widen slightly. "I'm not that much of a sadist, anyway." Naruto tugged the collar of Sasuke's white shirt down and brought the knifepoint to the cloth, ripping down the shirt so that the front was torn in half.

"Dumbass, that was my favorite shirt," Sasuke muttered.

"Maybe I'll buy you a new one if you're good," Naruto sang, now cutting apart the sleeves so that the shirt fell limply off Sasuke's frame. The blonde tugged the shirt out from under Sasuke's back and threw it to the floor before leaning over and kissing Sasuke's bellybutton, trailing tiny kisses and bites up until he reached the collarbone. "Say, do you bruise easily?"

Sasuke flushed and panted slightly. "Say what, now?"

"I said," Naruto purred, slinking up Sasuke's body and pressing his lips to his ear, "do you bruise easily, sweetheart?"

"Yes," he groaned, letting his head fall away from Naruto's lips.

Naruto chuckled and nudged his nose against Sasuke's jaw, making the other man tilt his head back. "Wouldn't have expected any less, you're so damn pale," he breathed against Sasuke's neck.

"Genetics, you ever heard of them?" Sasuke's entire body tensed and his toes curled as Naruto attached his lips to the vein in Sasuke's neck, alternating between hard and soft sucks and occasional pecks.

"Mmm," Naruto hummed, no longer listening as he kissed his way up Sasuke's chin and settled once more on his mouth. Sasuke dug his heels into the bed, arching his back up and trying to maintain maximum full-body contact with Naruto while attempting to make their kiss as wet, deep, and carnal as he could. Before he could do much of anything, however, Naruto pulled away and sat back down on Sasuke's hips. Sasuke grunted, the action making heat pool in his lower abdomen.

"Hmm, I don't think I'm convinced that you have the same feelings as I have for you, teme." Naruto traced shapes across the taut skin stretched across Sasuke's chest and stomach, the muscles twitching as he touched. "In fact, I'm beginning to have second thoughts about this."

"What?!" Sasuke practically exploded. "You can't turn back now! What the fuck was all this for, then?" he demanded, tugging hard at his chains.

"Oh, I don't know." Naruto sighed, his hands brushing his own nipples as he ran them lasciviously down his sides. "Maybe I'll just have to settle this myself." Sasuke gulped as he saw Naruto hook his thumbs into the hem of his pants.

"I'm not in the mood for your little games, dobe."

"It's too bad you don't have a choice, teme," Naruto flashed a winning grin at Sasuke, his fingers slowly unbuttoning his pants and pulling the zipper down. He pulled the orange fabric down ever so slowly, rocking his ass back and forth along Sasuke's growing arousal. Sasuke groaned at the teasing motions, but his pride wouldn't allow him to say anything. Even so, he couldn't stop himself from raising his hips slightly to increase the pressure on his groin.

The action didn't go unnoticed by Naruto. "Enjoying yourself, baby?" he asked with an infuriatingly superior smirk, freeing his tanned legs from the constrictions of his pants. Sasuke could see a slight bulge tenting the front of the blonde's blue boxers.

"Fuck you, Uzumaki," Sasuke spat. "Let me go!"

"And why would I ever do that?" Naruto grinned and slid his hand down into his boxers. "I think I like having you tied up and helpless under me."

Sasuke swallowed thickly, a faint blush coloring his cheeks. His body felt overly hot as he watched Naruto stroke himself, the blonde's moans wrapped up in silk. He felt chills race up his spine as he shivered, and knew that he was fully aroused by then.

"S-Sasuke…" Naruto's head fell forward, his pants ragged as the hand quickened. His other arm, which was the only support that kept Naruto sitting upright, buckled.

Sasuke nearly came right then and there at the way Naruto's voice moaned his name. Naruto's chest was only inches above Sasuke's now, and his weight was resting on his forearm, which was pressed flat to the bed. "Naruto," Sasuke's voice was strained, "take them off."

Naruto obeyed this time, pulling his hand out of his boxers and quickly pulling them off his body. His erection was fully exposed, and Sasuke's pants became even tighter. There were so many things that Sasuke wanted to do to the perfect body in front of him, but it lay just out of reach.

"Take my pants off, will you?" Sasuke fumed in frustration.

"Say 'please,'" Naruto teased, reaching behind him to stroke Sasuke's groin lightly with his thumb.

Sasuke's oversensitive, depraved body responded even to the light touches. His hips bucked violently and involuntarily. Just this once, he decided, would he lower his pride enough to beg.

"Please," he spat.

Naruto moved off Sasuke's hips and grabbed the kunai again, hastily tearing through the cloth and throwing it aside. Sasuke winced as the tip of the knife cut into the inside of his thigh at Naruto's momentary carelessness. "Ow, dobe."

"Sorry," Naruto apologized quickly, his voice husky. "I don't think I can wait much longer."

"Why don't you get these chains off, then?" Sasuke suggested slyly. "I promise I'll make you feel good."

"That's my job, bastard," Naruto breathed before dipping his head and lapping the beads of blood off the cut on Sasuke's thigh. Sasuke moaned breathily, now turned on beyond comprehension. His head was spinning and his body was hot and oversensitive, the throbbing between his legs and the breaths blowing across his skin the only thing he felt in his haze. He shuddered slightly as Naruto's tongue lit a flaming trail across the sensitive skin connecting jointing groin and thigh, teeth pulling on the silken strands at the base of Sasuke's erection. Sasuke bucked his hips, an impatient indication for Naruto to hurry up, but the action only seemed to make Naruto slow down, his nose brushing lightly against Sasuke's balls as his mouth wandered everywhere but the place Sasuke wanted it to go to.

"Quit it!" Sasuke snarled, rolling his hips upward again as Naruto began kissing his hipbone. "Are you going to do it, or what?"

"Do what, Sasuke?" Naruto licked his lips, meeting Sasuke's eyes mischievously. "What do you want me to do?"

"You're getting a little bit too fucking cocky, Naruto," Sasuke ground out.

"And how many times have I said those exact words to you in the past?" Naruto's hands stroked at where he'd kissed.

Sasuke swore, redoubling his efforts in breaking the handcuffs. "After this, my revenge will be _ten times worse_ if you don't finish this quickly!"

Something akin to pleasure at the words flashed quickly through Naruto's eyes. "You want to do this again, do you?" he teased. "But then again," he paused as he ran a cool finger from the base of Sasuke's cock to the head, "that sounds incredibly appealing to me as well."

Sasuke grunted in frustration and pleasure at the sensation, shuddering. Vaguely, he heard Naruto repeat, "So tell me, what do you want me to do to you?"

Sasuke was panting slightly, his mind refusing to convey any other messages other than need, lust, and want. "Use that pretty little mouth of yours and suck my dick."

"That's not a very polite way to ask, Sasuke," Naruto leered, his lips only centimeters away from the head of Sasuke's cock. "What's the magic word?"

Sasuke's heart thumped and his breathing sped up as he saw how close in proximity Naruto was to his member. "Please," he gasped out, rocking his hips.

"Was that really so hard?" Sasuke nearly cried out as Naruto finally wrapped his lips around his dick, bolts of electrifying pleasure racing up his shaft and spreading through his midriff. It took every ounce of self-control he possessed not to start roughly thrusting in and out of Naruto's mouth for fear of choking him. Even so, Naruto seemed to sense his distress, giving slow, languorous licks with his tongue. His mouth never went past the head, teeth scraping against Sasuke's slit and the tongue lapping away all traces of precum.

"Quit teasing!" Sasuke roared loudly, his chains rattling.

Angering him even further, however, Naruto simply let Sasuke's appendage slide out of his mouth in favor of a foxy smile. "Getting hot and bothered, aren't you? The neighbors might hear. Not that I'd care, of course."

"Hurry the fuck up!"

"Baby, you know that's only going to make me go even slower, don't you?" Naruto's hand suddenly grabbed Sasuke's cock and squeezed lightly, making Sasuke gasp in the throes of unexpected gratification. Naruto leant over Sasuke, his tongue tracing up the sharply defined jaw and along the shell of Sasuke's ear. "Play nice, kitten," he whispered hotly, his words punctuated by firm strokes of his calloused hand, "or I might not let you finish tonight."

Sasuke shuddered and moaned lowly, straining his head and neck upward to bite down on Naruto's lower lip and tug him closer, putting the blonde's lips under siege with his own. Naruto's hand stilled, and Sasuke frantically began bucking on his own, whining in frustration as Naruto pulled his hand away again.

"I think you're having a bit too much fun on your own," Naruto chided. "Aren't you going to return the favor?"

Sasuke tossed his head from side to side, struggling with renewed vigor. "What do you want me to do?!" The veins on his neck bulged.

Naruto simpered and put two fingers against Sasuke's lip. "Suck."

Sasuke obediently opened his mouth and laved his tongue all over the appendages, the taste of salty skin and a hint of ramen broth filling his mouth. Vaguely, he wondered how Naruto could possibly expect Sasuke to ravage him with his limbs bound. He swirled his tongue around the fingers, his eyes dropping to half-mast under Naruto's heated gaze.

Without warning, Naruto pulled his fingers out and shifted, sitting on his heels with his knees on either side of Sasuke's waist so he wasn't touching any part of him. "So, Sasuke-teme," Naruto gloated smugly, "how much do you want this?"

"Fuck you."

"Come on, now; humor me."

"Fuck you, idiot."

"Ah, don't worry." Naruto winked before creeping his wet fingers behind his back, lightly brushing and pushing against his opening. "You'll be doing just that in a moment."

When he pushed his fingers into himself, Sasuke's eyes greedily drank in the sight of Naruto's face contorting into one of equal parts pain and pleasure. He burned the image into his memory, for in that moment Naruto was beauty incarnate.

Naruto moaned loudly, a bead of sweat trickling down his temple. He slowly slid his fingers in and out of his passage, feeling his muscles slowly relax, allowing for easier entrance. His face was screwed up more out of the alien feeling than of pain, and slowly he allowed his fingers to scissor and feel around.

When his fingers brushed upon a spot inside him that made his body jolt and a heated gasp escape from his throat, Naruto threw his head back and rocked back again and again on that spot, drawing forth pleasure that coiled tight in his stomach. Sasuke's mouth went dry at the sinful sight, the moans and hisses Naruto made growing louder by the second, making his dick jump.

"Dobe, I think you're forgetting about something here," Sasuke growled lowly, the rattling of his handcuffs making Naruto look back at him with flushed cheeks and an expression full of ecstasy.

Naruto couldn't say anything, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He removed his fingers from his backside and spit onto his hand, moving downwards to straddle Sasuke's knees and slick his lover's erection with his hand.

"W-wait," Sasuke panted as Naruto slunk along his body again, positioning his cock at his entrance. His entire body was throbbing with need, but his concern for Naruto overrode that. "Are you sure you're read-" The rest of his words were cut off by a loud hiss as Naruto lowered his body, Sasuke's dick sinking in to the hilt. Naruto moaned breathily and placed his hands flat upon Sasuke's chest, rocking his hips back and forth and gasping as Sasuke rubbed against his prostate.

Sasuke could barely hold back his own moans, his stomach muscles rippling from the sensations as Naruto lifted his hips and lowered himself again at a painfully slow pace. "Fuck," he groaned, craning his neck to look at Naruto. The sight of his erection sinking into the blonde made his arousal completely fog over his brain. "Faster!"

"Ask nicely," Naruto panted, keening and letting his head fall forward. "Shit!"

A feral growl came from the back of Sasuke's throat. "Dobe, just do it!" He thrust his hips upward, but Naruto pulled back.

"What's the magic word?" Naruto asked childishly, the corners of his mouth upturning.

"_Please,"_ Sasuke seethed.

"As you wish," Naruto winked cheekily. He began moving up and down with renewed vigor, the friction making them both cry out in unison. Their breaths mingled, both panting hotly, and Naruto's hips sped up even more.

"Shit, Naruto!" Sasuke bent his arms, pulling hard at the handcuffs. He felt a sharp clink reverberate through the metal as one of the links bent inwards from the pressure he was putting on them.

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto groaned and sped up, so that he was shaking the bedframe against the wall. Sasuke thrashed and roared out his pleasure in return. He could barely even feel his dick sliding in and out anymore; it was a blur of never-ending bliss. "Yes, yes, yes, _yes!" _Naruto worked himself into a heated frenzy, the motions of his hips becoming jerkier as he clumsily tried to speed up.

Sasuke moaned loudly and tugged at both sets of cuffs around hands and ankles again, this time feeling even more links pop open. "Dobe-"

"_Oh my God, Sasuke!" _Naruto wailed in the throes of his pleasure, leaning down and capturing Sasuke's lips roughly. The kiss was wet and sloppy, interrupted by Naruto's whimpers. When they pulled apart, Naruto's lips were slick with saliva, and his moans had turned into noises akin to sobs.

Something reared up in Sasuke's chest upon seeing Naruto completely and utterly lose control. He tugged harder than ever at the chains, this time completely breaking the links on both sides of the bed, and he grabbed Naruto's still rapidly undulating hips and turned them both over, so that he was on top of Naruto instead.

Pinning him down, Sasuke began to thrust roughly into him, Naruto's back arching and his heels digging into the bed to rock back at Sasuke. The lovely curve of Naruto's throat was exposed, making Sasuke clamp down hungrily onto his pulse and suck heatedly on the fevered skin. He moved from one spot on his neck to the next, feeling his orgasm claw at the base of his cock. Naruto was moaning loud enough to wake the entire village, and he was thrashing and bucking with his body wracked in shivers of ecstasy.

Their names were repeated at each other like echoes, both unconsciously holding back as to prolong the moment as long as possible. It wasn't long before Naruto's chant of Sasuke's name became a mantra spilling from his lips like a waterfall.

"I love you, _oh God,"_ Naruto roared as Sasuke struck his prostate. "I love you, Sasuke, I love you-"

Sasuke couldn't say anything, his body tensing in preparation for his orgasm. He leaned down and kissed Naruto again just as he moved faster than ever, feeling the pressure in his groin peak and a heavenly, white-hot sensation spread from his cock up his spine, making colored spots dance in his vision and his brain turn to mush.

Naruto fared no better as he released, howling and painting his chest with sticky strings of the white substance. He gasped as if he'd just run ten marathons in a row, and after the two had ridden out their spasms, Sasuke collapsed on top of Naruto.

Naruto brought his arms up to wrap tightly around Sasuke, his hand brushing back the black bangs so he could kiss Sasuke's forehead. "That was…something."

"No shit," Sasuke murmured wearily, nuzzling into Naruto's neck.

The blonde giggled. "Your hair tickles, teme."

"Just lemme go to sleep," Sasuke groaned, his words slurred by exhaustion.

"I worked harder than you did!" Naruto protested.

"You did not! I topped you!"

"Not before I got on top of _you_, bastard! You're heavy!"

Sasuke just pressed a kiss to the underside of Naruto's jaw, shaking his head, too tired to reply. Slowly, he pushed himself to a sitting position, feeling his limp appendage slide out of Naruto. He sat there for a moment, staring at Naruto's outstretched body. He could still feel heat radiating from him, and Naruto stared back at him through a slitted blue eye.

"Something wrong?"

Sasuke shook his head and quietly got off the bed, padding to the bathroom. Wincing at the large love bite Naruto had left on his neck in the mirror, he grabbed a towel and ran it under the faucet, wiped himself down as best as he could, and then returned to the bedroom to clean Naruto up. Naruto winced at the cold sensation, but other than that, he put up no protest. It brought a smirk to his lips to see that Naruto had a dozen more hickeys that Sasuke made riddling his neck. He'd have a hell of a time trying to cover _those_ up.

When Sasuke returned from disposing the towel, he sat down on the edge of the bed, unsure of what to do. Naruto opened one eye sleepily and glared.

"What are you doing?" He reached out and grabbed Sasuke's arm, tugging him onto the bed next to Naruto. He threw the covers over Sasuke and immediately huddled into his warmth.

"I can stay the night?" Sasuke asked, stunned.

"Did you think this was just a stupid one night stand?" Naruto pouted. "You cold bastard."

Sasuke scoffed and pulled Naruto closer, resting his chin atop the silken gold locks. "Dobe, next time I'm tying you up."

"You owe me a date first." Naruto yawned and pressed a kiss to Sasuke's collarbone.

"I treated you to ramen already!"

"Doesn't count. Our relationship's only just now officially begun."

"So it wasn't official when you rode me until you practically passed out?" Sasuke remarked dryly.

"Shut up and go to sleep. We probably have a mission tomorrow."

Sasuke entangled his legs with Naruto's, inhaling the blonde's scent deeply. "Sakura's going to be pissed."

"Oh God, don't remind me."

Sasuke chuckled. "Night, dobe."

"Night…teme." Naruto trailed off as his breathing evened, his features melting into a more peaceful expression.

Sasuke continued holding Naruto, drinking in his warmth. As sleep drugged his senses as well, he felt warm surge steal through his chest and a slow smile crept across his lips as he, too, drifted off to sleep.


End file.
